The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems for ventilating a gas turbine enclosure.
Gas turbine generators are often used to produce electricity for a power grid. The gas turbine generators are typically stationary units disposed in a power plant, such as an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant. However, the gas turbine generators also may be used in mobile units, such as large trailers. The gas turbine generators typically include a gas turbine enclosed within an enclosure. In order to avoid the buildup of heat around the gas turbine engines, the gas turbine generators include ventilation systems to carry the heat away from the gas turbine engines. Unfortunately, the designs of the ventilation systems may limit the use of the gas turbine generators to environments within certain ambient temperature ranges and increase the operating costs of the gas turbine generators. Furthermore, the ventilation systems may draw a considerable amount of power, and thus reduce the efficiency of the gas turbine generators.